legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
King Kahuka
King Kahuka is the chief of the Islanders of Enchanted Island. Biography Very little is known or confirmed about King Kahuka's early life, including how he came to be chief of the Islanders. Pirates In 1994, King Kahuka found himself confronted by two Minifigs: Captain Ironhook and Governor Broadside. The former was a Pirate who sought to raid Enchanted Island and steal King Kahuka's treasure. The latter was governor of the Imperial Trading Post and leader of the Imperial Guard, who saw King Kahuka as a savage who must be converted or killed. As such, King Kahuka and his Islanders fought hard against these two forces to protect his treasure and his people. Luckily, from time to time he was aided by the LEGO Maniac. However, when Captain Ironhook managed to steal one of King Kahuka's treasure chests in 1995, King Kahuka and an Islander tracked him down and fought over the chest. Then, King Kahuka was not seen for nearly five years. LEGO Racers In 1999, King Kahuka saw interest in a LEGO Racing Championship hosted by Rocket Racer. He proved to be a skilled racer who preferred to get ahead of his opponents, then stay ahead by constantly protecting his car with shields. Thus, he became the Hosting Champion of Circuit 2, and raced against an Islander, Royal King, Commander Cold, Achu, and an unidentified racer at Enchanted Island, Royal Knights' Kingdom, Ice Planet 2002, and the Amazon. He lost to the unidentified racer, who went on to win the championship. LEGO Island 3 In 2007, King Kahuka hung out on a small island just off the coast of Pirate Bay. There, he had a Tiki Golem built, but the statue was deconstructed and its pieces scattered in Pirate Bay's jungle by means unknown. King Kahuka was approached by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane, both of whom were sent by Governor Broadside and Captain Redbeard to form an alliance with King Kahuka against the BricksterBots. King Kahuka agreed on the condition that first they had to locate the pieces of the Tiki Golem and bring it to him. Shortly afterward, when they returned with the pieces, King Kahuka rebuilt the statue and allied with the pirates and imperials... at least, only temporarily. Battles Two years later in 2009, King Kahuka was still the chief of the Enchanted Island natives, though they were using Islander Catamarans to spread out their tribe over several neighboring islands. Governor Broadside returned, now in command of the Royal Navy, and resumed his oppression of the Islanders. He sent his Royal Navy to raid several Islander Temples on one island. King Kahuka himself was not present during this battle, but he heard of it when several Islanders came to him and informed them that they had a new ally. Another pirate captain arrived shortly afterward at Enchanted Island: Captain Brickbeard. Unlike Ironhook, Brickbeard merely sought King Kahuka's help in searching for another piece of a treasure map he had. As such, King Kahuka agreed to form an alliance with Captain Brickbeard, for the benefit of both the Islanders and the Pirates since they were both hunted by the Royal Navy. When a Ninja Master arrived at Enchanted Island, King Kahuka knew that Ninjas and Pirates were enemies, and so captured the Ninja Master. Then King Kahuka gave the Pirates a pointer as to where the next piece of their treasure map may be. Unfortunately, Governor Broadside suspected that the Islanders were allied with the Pirates, and freed the Ninja Master. Then, he sent an Imperial invasion to attack King Kahuka's village. Luckily, Captain Brickbeard's Pirates arrived in time and protected the village, but King Kahuka was captured by the Royal Navy. Shortly afterward, he was rescued by Captain Brickbeard. King Kahuka sent a few Islanders to an island southwest of Brickbeard's secret cove to help defend against an Imperial attack. However, Kahuka himself was not present in this battle. Abilities and Traits King Kahuka is a fierce and resourceful leader, using whatever he can to protect both his treasure and his people. This strive towards protection was reflected in the LEGO Racing Championship, where he almost always protected himself using shield power-ups. He despises other Minifigs who deem him unintelligent or uncivilized. He is a slow walker, but a master at striking powerful blows with his trusty spear. It is rumored that King Kahuka also has magical powers, much like Achu. Category:Characters